eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Cfwarde
Welcome Hi! Just wanted to be the first to say, welcome to EQ2i.com. Great job on the Armor Quests so far. I look forward to your future contributions. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any other Admins. Class specific rewards I like what you are doing with the quest rewards for the new quests (Poaching the Poachers). One thing you need to be aware of though is that, even if a particular item is usable by several classes, the quest may not offer that item to all of those classes (for instance it is quite possible that there are SK specific plate items with more int). I have been trying to only identify the actual classes to which each item is offered; I know this is tedious (I have been though the whole sequence with 2 classes so far), but I think the extra info is worth the pain. What I am saying is that if I were you, I would (when updating the quest rewards section) stick to only identifying the rewards you see as being offered to the class you are currently playing through the quests with. Obviously, the actual equipment pages are more cut and dried and should reflect the actual item (and I am thrilled that someone is more interested in documenting the equipment than I am). And thanks for jumping in, we need all the eyes and magic typing fingers we can get. --SwordMage 03:10, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :Hey there... thanks for the note. For the text in the rewards section of the quests, I will limit to a Shadowknoght since that is what I just started.. no problems. It is still OK to list all the classes that the item works for on the actual items page? Yes, that was what I meant about those item pages being more cut and dried. All 4 of those classes are a property of the item even if the quest is weird about it. Oh, and since I seem to be in tutorial mode... *I am never quite sure of the traditions on the various wikia I contribute to, but I tend to respond to a question/request in the same page (we tend to use indentation to keep the rounds of the conversation distinct) rather than back and forth on each others talk pages. This has the benefit of keeping the discussion context in one place; however, it does have the disadvantage of not letting someone know a response is there (I always check, but I am not sure everyone does). Either works and I may just be weird about it. *More importantly, you can sign your discussion page posts using the third button from the right above the text box or entering ~~---- . This helps everyone know who's who. --SwordMage 03:41, 22 November 2007 (UTC) new blue stats hi, just now saw the admin flag on Necklace of Mumansi. right this second, we dont have support for it, so we are putting it in the effectlist field so it visualy properly displays as blue text. we are currently underway of overhauling the Equipment template to add support for these new "blue stats" (and some other things) as it seems that SoE is very fond of adding them to EVERYTHING in RoK. --Uberfuzzy 23:19, 22 November 2007 (UTC) A bit of Fire, A bit of Ice Hi! I moved it back to A bit of Fire, A bit of Ice because it's the name of the Quest known on census. Can you please verify the quest name with a screenshot? -- 22:50, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Heritage Quests Rewards Hi! I didn't move all items to " (HQ Reward)" because some of them are the only ones with that name like Shiny Brass Staff. -- 10:41, April 13, 2019 (UTC) :About the slots of weapons: :When a weapon can be equipped :*in Main hand only then it's slot Primary only -> Eye of the Siren (Fabled) :*in Off hand only then it's slot Secundary only -> Nox Noctis (Level 80) :*in both hands then it's slot Primary and slot2 Secundary -> Ghoulbane (HQ Reward) :-- 09:25, April 15, 2019 (UTC)